puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberz
Introduction Kimberz is a former Princess of Notorious. She is now captain of Scorpions of Sage. Kimberz also plays on Hunter, Viridian, Opal and Ice although not to the same extent as she does Sage. Achievements and Accomplishments *Former Senior Officer of Lightening Strike *Former Princess of Notorious *Former Captain of Scorpions Of Sage (Time 1) *Former Lady of Kraken's Demise *Former Fleet Officer of Mysterious Ways *Former Lady of Tea and Strumpets *Current Captain of Scorpions Of Sage *Current Queen of Don't Worry - Be Happy *Won a Chalice as a spectator prize in Booty or No Booty (Ice) *Was part of team Notorious for OCL Brawl 2006 which came second in division 4, winning a white starfish trinket *Won a Navy Parrot Feather for a notable entry in Oceanus' One Hour Writing Competition *Recieved a Green Nautilis Shell in Atlantis *Is a regular BK hunter with 11 different BK trinkets (Discounting color differences) *Was first place in "Make a Potion, Break the Spell" Alchemistry Bake-Off - October 2007 How She Found Puzzle Pirates Kimberz is quite ashamed to admit it but found Puzzle Pirates via a link on Neopets. Why she played Neopets she had no idea but since finding PP she hasn't looked back. Nor has she looked at any other games for that matter History When Kimberz first joined PP she joined a crew called Skoal Crew. One afternoon, having only been a crew member for about a week, Kimberz logged on to find Skoal Crew defunct. A member of Skoal Crew then sent her a tell, stating that the crew had disbanded and reformed as Lightening Strike and so she joined there instead. Slowly but surely she worked her way up to Senior Officer, gaining many friends and hearties. Then during April of 2006 she decided that the time was right to attempt to form her own crew. She decided that she would not ask her friends fom her old crew to join her, as she didn't feel it fair to ask them to choose between two friends, but some joined her anyway, not that she would ever complain. And so on April 24th 2006 Scorpions Of Sage was born. Having gotten the crew started Kimberz worked on getting enough crew members and a high enough crew rank to join her old flag Notorious After about 2 weeks Scorpions Of Sage became members of Notorious and Kimberz became a Princess. After quite a few of her friends left Notorious, including one of her best friends Douinette, Kimberz moved the crew to Kraken's Demise Kraken's Demise disbanded and Scorpions stayed Flagless for a while before Kimberz left University and ended up without an internet connection. She merged Scorpions Of Sage into Mysterious Ways choosing for her crew to be members of an active crew. After getting the internet back and missing her crew she restarted Scorpions Of Sage The Future Kimberz' energy now goes into getting her crew to work to the best of their ability. And get them well known in the ocean.